Can't walk away
by mamika
Summary: Kai finds something on his way home while it rains. one shot


It's a short. but at least it reached home. just to make you have something more to read XD I hope you like it despite it being a little odd, and maybe it makes you feel less lonely. because were you a kitten, I would take you home, even if I owuld have to leave stuff behind.

* * *

Can't walk away

Kai was walking to his home a bit outside the city from visiting few shops. It had started raining, but he didn't have an umbrella with him. Not that it really mattered, since he had no spare hand to hold it. Besides, not like he would get cold from such a short time.

He had come to the outskirts of the city, passing few narrow and dirty alleys when a slight movement caught his attention. It didn't alarm him, so curiously he stepped a bit closer to see what in fact had moved. What he saw was soaked little kitten, looking at him straight in the eyes with it's rather yellow eyes. The look was sad, and begging. He looked at the poor creature a while, and with a sigh, he for once gave his heart the lead and slowly and carefully extended his hand, as not to scare the kitten away. For a moment, they just stood there, staring each other, then hesitantly, the kitten came closer, and let him touch him. He felt a small smile cross his lips, but didn't mind it, since the kitten seemed to relax a bit seeing it. He had no way he could carry the kitten too without leaving his groceries behind, and if he did, he couldn't offer the kitten anything once they would reach his home. So all he could do was try to get the kitten follow him. When he stepped a bit away from the kitten, the creature looked at him like he had failed him or something. He shook his head and gestured the thing to follow

"Come now. I can't carry you, but surely you have that much strength in you, right?" the kitten looked at him for a moment, then took a hesitant step towards him. He grinned to it reassuringly and encouragingly "That's the spirit, keep it up" he was glad about the rain, since there were no people walking around, so he didn't need to act up in case someone he would know came by. And talking to the soaked poor kitten was a bit odd too. Slowly, he walked onward, checking every once in a while that the kitten was still following, and that he wasn't going too far for the obviously tired and hungry creature. He wondered what such a fine fellow was doing out in a weather like this, in such an alley, looking so abandoned, but there was little point asking now. Yet, he had to admire the black silky looking fur it had. It was probably really soft to touch, showing that the kitten was healthy despite the roughed up look it had now.

They were close to his house, and he pointed it to the kitten

"See? That's my house, just a little while longer" the kitten looked really tired, and it was wobbling a bit. He was a slightly worried that it had a flu or some other disease, because then he should get a doctor to look him. But the yellowish eyes still had sparkle in them, and once seeing the goal, they seemed pleased.

He went to the door and putting a bag down, fished a key out of his pocket. The kitten came right beside him, nudging the back.

"Let it be. I can carry it myself just fine, go in already" the kitten looked him in the eye, serious look in the eyes. He really liked those eyes. He shook his head, lifted the bag and ushered the kitten indoors. Once inside, the kitten stopped there, shivering when facing the warmth of indoors.

"Wait here, I'll get a towel for you" it looked like the kitten hadn't heard him, but neither did ti show any sign of moving, so he left it there, and went to find a big and warm towel to dry the poor thing. When he came back, the kitten had moved a little further from the door, looking around curiously. He hold the towel to the kitten, who just looked at it for a moment.

"Okay Rei, you are safe now. Mind to tell me what were you doing out there, beside getting yourself sick ?" the kitten blushed slightly and reached for the towel.

"I couldn't stay with them anymore. Once you quit, there was no real reason for me to linger there." he snorted and went to find some dry clothes that would fit the slender guy while Rei started drying out his hair and took his shoes off. He tossed the garments to Rei and pointed towards bathroom.

"You can have a shower if you feel like it, there is more towels there" Rei looked at him silently and he crossed hands over his chest. "you came all the way here, you can just as well take advantage of it" Rei looked at him some more, then slowly nodded and went to the bathroom. He sighed and went to kitchen to fix them something to eat. He had no idea what was going on in the raven haired guys head, but nevertheless he was happy to see the guy after so long while. Soon he heard the bathroom door open and not long before Rei came to the doorway

"Sit down. It's just a mac and cheese, but I didn't have anything quick to make right now, and you seemed hungry. Rei just nodded and sat down. He put a plate and a fork in front of the guy, and for a moment, watched how the other ate. Then he fetched a brush and started combing the long black hairs. They were just as silky as he had thought.

"What are you doing?" he smirked by the surprise in Rei's voice

"Taking care of a stray cat I found" Rei didn't comment, but after a while, he could feel how the guy relaxed bit by bit. Once he was done, Rei had already finished his meal. He took the dishes to sink and turned to look at his kitten, who was nearly asleep on the chair. He smiled softly and shook his head. "that's not a good place for a little kitten to sleep" Rei's eyes opened, and there was that defeated and sad look in the yellowish eyes again. He shook his head. "Don't be like that. I am not kicking you out. I don't mind you around." first time today, he saw Rei's smile, it was just as warm and bright as he recalled. He had missed that look, he realized. Rei stood up and walked to him, a bit tense steps.

"You mean I can stay here?" he nodded. Rei lifted a hand over his mouth, and he wasn't sure was it to seal a laugh or a sob. In any case, Rei suddenly jumped at him, hugging him tight and hiding his head against his shoulder. " I have missed you so much. I wanted to come to you sooner, but I feared how you would react". He slowly moved his hands and awkwardly hugged the other back. He didn't not like the touch, he just wasn't used to it.

"Well, it's fine now. Consider yourself adopted" Rei giggled at that, and he gently run his hand through the black hair. He figured he didn't have to feel lonely anymore either.

* * *

good nigth everyone. have a nice and peaceful dreams


End file.
